L Versus Turrets
by GoldenSymphony
Summary: Who would've thought that L would have Turrets...See how the team reacts when L goes ballistic over a strawberry. Random music lines and some OOC. Even Watari's afraid.


L Versus Turrets

L Versus Turrets

It was quiet…Almost too quiet. Well, that was expected from the team that was working on the Kira case. _Clack clacka clacka!_ Light was hastily typing on the computer with a look of determination spread across his face. As for the others, Matsuda was sitting next to Mogi reading a book while Mogi was going over some papers that related to the Kira case. L, as usual was munching on a piece of cake while sitting next to Ide. Light leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. He sighed and shut his eyes for a moment. "OW!" Yelled Ide. Light opens his eyes and looks back at Ide, who was shaking like a leaf blowing in the wind. "What's wrong?" Questions Light. Ide quickly scoots away from L and moves across the room. Ide takes a deep breath and begins to speak, "L…Punched me in the chest and it hurts like hell! I didn't think anyone like him could punch like a big man!"

Everyone stops what they're doing to focus their attention on L who was just sticking a piece of cake in his mouth. Matsuda plops down next to L and smiles. "You have to be kidding, Ide!" Matsuda says with a smile. "Of all people, why would L do such a-"Matsuda was interrupted by a fist to the stomach. L had his right arm extended. Everyone's expression immediately changed. Everyone backed up against the walls. "WHO TOOK MY F—KIN STRAWBERRY?!" Yelled L. Watari, who was underneath the couch poked his head out and stated, "I forgot to mention that L had Turrets…" He then disappears back under the couch and L begins to go on a tirade.

Light looks over at Aizawa and asks "What are we going to do?!" A Tea cup smashes into the wall. L begins to twitch and Ide began to freak out! "OMG I THINK HE'S HAVING A SEIZURE!!" Ide screams. L gets up and roams around the room, twitching, looking furious, and super psychotic. Everyone's eyes followed the black haired detective. "Tell me! Who took it!! I always have a strawberry on my cake!! Except for now it's gone!!" L ranted. His arm flung out and smacked a lamp over. L began to roam more.

Light had to think fast so he decided to sneak around the corner and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a small strawberry. He looked into the room that everyone was in and noticed that L was interrogating Mogi…Of all people, why Mogi?! Maybe because he's a little husky and L normally mistakes him for being fat…That could be it, no doubt. Anyways, while L had his back turned, Light quietly creeped back into the room and towards the cake. He carefully placed the strawberry on top of the cake and snuck back over to his side of the room. "EXPLAIN IT!! EXPLAIN THE MISSING STRAWBERRY!! YOUR FAT ASS ATE IT MOGI AND THERE'S NO DENYING IT!!" L yelled. "Look again." Light commands.

L looks back at his cake and notices a strawberry sitting on top of the cake. L walked back over to the couch, sat down, and began munching on his cake. Everyone became relaxed and everything returns back to normal.

Thirty minutes passed and now L was mumbling to himself and out of no where he yells, "Smack that, all on the floor!!" Light, once again, stops typing to look back at L. L was shaking and singing his hear out. "Turn out the lights…Light a candle….Duu du du duuu!" Light quickly got annoyed. He didn't know whether to just pull out his 49 magnum and blast this sucker, use the deathnote, or try to withstand this agonizing Turrets crap for a few more hours. Light decided to just turn around and continue typing before his emotions get out of hand and ends up killing a certain Turrets infested detective.

L creeped up on Light and leaned over his shoulder. He was reading the info that was found on Kira. Then, L's Turrets kicked in, once again and he whispered into Light's ear, the lyrics, "Let's get on….OHHHHH! Let's get it on!" In reaction to this line, Light went ballistic. He acted as if he had Turrets that were on a whole other level. L backed up and watched Light, as he-

(And that's where I will end it….)


End file.
